


Hallucination

by SatanicMe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Christine is confused, Crack, English, Stephen vs Stephen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Translation of my german crack!fic “Halluzination”——————“Oh.... damn”“What are you wearing?”“That’s a looong story.”...“You. From the future.”





	Hallucination

Stephen: *long silence before he starts massaging his temples* I should listen to Christine and sleep more.

Dr Strange: I am no hallucination, Vincent.

Stephen: That’s very believable if the statement comes from the hallucination *turns around and wants to leave the storage room*

Dr Strange: I wouldn’t do that, Stephen.

Stephen: *turns to Dr Strange with a bitchy expression* Why? What do you want to do?

Dr Strange: *sighs* We need to talk. The fate of the universe is in danger.

Stephen: *chuckles* That’s - *laughs loudly* You are kidding me! Ok, who or whatever you are, you are surely not me since I would never wear such rags or even think about superheroing.

Dr Strange: *groans* Christine is right. I am an asshole. *opens a portal to an infinite and black dimensions under Stephen*

stephen: WAAA- *falls into the portal before it closes above him*

Dr Strange: Maybe he will listen later... *talking with himself*

Christine: *enters the storage room* STEPHEN?!?


End file.
